Slumber
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "I'm here, if that helps in any way." Because we didn't see enough of them in that hotel room. ; A second tag to 10x21, Berlin.


**note: **I'm back, and so soon, too. I got this idea yesterday, and Mikey and Niki told me to write it, and I didn't see any reason to put off posting it until tomorrow or the next day, so you're getting it now. I have no idea where the last scene came from, honestly, it just happened and I went with it, so I hope you like it. And the rest of this, for that matter. Enjoy.

**disclaimer: **You know you're obsessed with NCIS when you break down in your Physics lesson over Berlin and your friends just know not to interfere.

**listening to: **Demons, by Imagine Dragons. Someone put that on an edit and I looked up the lyrics and now I'm in love.

* * *

There's a look in her eyes that he can't place. And though yes, he's still tired, and the pillow beneath his head is extraordinarily comfortable, her unexpected admission earlier, of not being able to sleep, still lingers in his mind and she will always come before anything else he needs. If right now, she wants to lie next to him and just stare, he's fine with that.

She doesn't just do that, though. She heaves a long, heavy sigh, that he can almost feel as well, and moves as if to stand up. Before he realizes, his hand's reached over to grasp her wrist, and she relaxes against the bed once more, despite her questioning expression.

"I'm not letting you sleep on that thing." he murmurs, and shuts his eyes, vaguely thinking of the lumpy pull-out they'd vaguely acknowledged upon entering their room.

He can't see her expression, but he hears a quiet chuckle and that satisfies him enough to release her arm.

"We will need to get up in an hour, Tony."  
Her voice is soft and tired-sounding, and when he peels open one eye she's a little closer than she was before.

"I know. Seriously, try to sleep."  
She starts to protest once more, but he lays a hand on her shoulder and offers all he has right now. "I'm here, if that helps in any way."

Her hand is on his waist all of a sudden, sliding round, and she shifts even closer to him.  
"It does." she tells him, with a little nod.

He waits until her breathing evens out and her body has relaxed under his touch, before he lets himself drift to sleep too.

**000000**

She grimaces at the alarm that blares out from Tony's cell phone, hoping he'll wake and find it and turn it off. He doesn't stir, however, and she's left sleepily wincing until the noise gives up, presumably to come back on again in ten minutes' time. Groaning at the fact that the first hour of peaceful sleep she's had in far too long has just been rudely interrupted, she opens her eyes and tries to move.

She blames her exhaustion that only now she's noticed her inability to leave the bed. It appears that, during their slumber, Tony's arm decided to lay across her collarbone, quite heavily, and her own arm got trapped beneath his even heavier shoulder. She half-smiles at the position, and that she managed to sleep whilst he was by her side, but a passing car beeps its horn and she's reminded of the fact that they really need to get going and arrive at the club.

Pinching Tony in the side, and laughing at the yelp that tumbles from his mouth, she frees herself from her DiNozzo-fortress and walks over to the closet to fetch her dress.  
"You have three more minutes to sleep, my dear, before you need to wake up and get changed." she calls out teasingly, before walking into the bathroom.

**000000**

He's pulling on his pants when he hears her walk out, but it's nothing she hasn't seen before and he continues regardless, looking up at her when he's done.  
He coughs and nearly chokes on air when he sees what she's wearing.  
"That's... short."

"Do you not like it?" she asks with a wicked grin as she turns on the spot.

The smile he sends her in return is equally sultry, as his gaze trails up and down her and takes in the dizzying slits in her arms. "Oh, I never said that."

She picks up his jacket and hands it to him, and he quirks an eyebrow at the way she smoothes down the sleeves.  
"Where is your tie?"

Still intrigued, he picks it up from the bed and dangles it in front of her face. She snatches it from him, stopping the pendulum movement he'd started, and suddenly, her hands are sliding round his neck and she's shifting the tie into place.

He swallows. "I... I can do this myself, y'know."

"Would you rather I stopped?"  
She looks up at him calmly as she speaks, and her breath fans over his face, and he chokes out a sound he thinks is in the negative.

She nods, continuing to slip the material through her fingers until she's knotted it and moved it into place. Their eyes meet, and there's that look he can't place within her expression again. But, before he can say or do anything else, her hand pats his chest and she steps away.

"Come on, we're late as we are and we need to walk to the club."

He shakes his shoulders, attempts- and fails- to get his mind in gear, and moves into the bathroom. They can talk about whatever _that_ meant, later.

* * *

_Feel free to let me know what you think._


End file.
